


Earth Logic

by noblealice



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out, Male Character of Color, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblealice/pseuds/noblealice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on Earth, a couple months after the S5 finale. Keller has been working late and Ronon decides he's given her enough time to work through whatever is bothering her and uses the direct approach instead.</p><p>This was written for a friend and I've seen a total of ONE complete episode of SG:A so I'm using my ignorance as an excuse to put R/J in an established relationship, even if that is not canon within the show. *sticks out tongue* (seriously though, apologies if it's at all out of character, please correct any in universe mistakes I may have made)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Logic

Jennifer swabbed the bruised knuckles presented in front of her and sighed. She bit out, “Is this your way of telling me to come home earlier?” She blew angrily at the hair that was falling into her face.

Rough pads of warm fingers swept up the stray strands to tuck them behind her ear. Ronon's eyes flicked from where she was competently tending to him and then back to her face. “You need to explain. I’m not as smart as you.”

She glared up at Ronon, frustration written across her features. “You've been in here every other day for the past two weeks. Either something is up or Sheppard's on steroids.”

Ronon gave her an offended look that said 'Sheppard could be filled with Wraith venom and I could still beat him with my hands tied.'

She ignored his boasting, not moved by his exploits. Instead, she continued her inspection and pursed her lips at a particularly deep cut. "So you've been fighting _who_ exactly?"

Instead of answering her question, he flipped his dreads back over his shoulder, smiling in the way that always made her knees weak. "I've always come in this often, you've just been busy.”

“Really?” She found that hard to believe, half because Ronon was too skilled to get injured so often but mostly because her body seemed to alert her whenever he entered a room, making her cheeks flush and stomach flip.

“Yeah, but I'm getting tired of Marie's cold hands. I decided it was worth it to wait for the expert with the pleasant bedside manner that I’d heard so much about.” He wrapped his uninjured hand around her wrist. “Pity I’ve never seen it in bed.” She had been waiting for this, had known it was only a matter of time before Ronon tracked her down. She was actually quite surprised he’d given her as much time as he had.

In the past, he hadn’t been above carrying her off to their shared quarters, but he seemed to recognize that she was working through something much bigger this time and needed to be alone.

“So this _is_ about me working too late.”

“You have not visited your planet for two months. Your father calls but you do not respond. You can visit Earth without travelling through a gate but you take extra shifts here. Why?”

Ronon was not one to boast of emotional sensitivity, but to survive as long as he had meant he'd learned how to read people and trust his instincts. It's because of how perceptive he is that she avoided looking up at him and instead reached for the bandages. She doesn't want to see the worry in his eyes. She attempts to shrug off his concern, “I’m not missing much, San Francisco is windy this time of year.”

Skilled fingers cupped her chin, forcing her to lift her eyes. “Jennifer, what worries you?”

“You mean other than the fact that you are getting dangerously close to a concussion?”

Her own attempt at misdirection failed as abysmally as his since they're both too stubborn to let anything slide. “Atlantis will not be here forever. We are due to return to the Pegasus galaxy soon.”

“Right, just after we find a dozen ZPM’s, which aren’t too plentiful in this galaxy." She sighed. The tension in her muscles was finally settling in and with each breath she felt her body protesting at all the extra stain.

"It’s just—if I never leave, then I can pretend everything is still the same.”

He smiled down at her, affection filling his gaze. “You have never been one to avoid change before.”

"Change on Atlantis became such a daily thing that witnessing the incredible actually became routine. But on Earth...."

"You are much safer on Earth."

"I know! I should feel happy that I can go a month without some life-threatening emergency and I should love that we can spend whole weekend alone." She looked up at him. "I want you to know that when I'm with you, I'm genuinely happy."

"So you are happy except...."

"Except for the times I'm not?" She shrugged, unsure how to explain the whirling dread in her stomach that surfaced every time she thought of leaving Atlantis.

"Do you fear my feelings will change?" He took a step back, giving her space and she missed the feeling of his larger hands wrapped around her small ones. Having just bandaged him up, she knew better than most what he was capable of, but he was always so soft with her.

"No! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I feel _whole_ when I'm with you." He let slip a giant grin that stretched his cheeks wide. She knew he sometimes felt doubt about their relationship and whether she regretted her choice and it was the small moments where he let that vulnerability slip through that made her love him all the more. Of course, it also caused a deep pang in her heart that he felt unsure. It was one of the reasons she had tried to be as vocal and physical in her affection as possible. 

(She still remembers his grin when she had publicly taken his hand in the mess hall, in front of everyone to see)

His smile faded and his expression turned to one of confusion. "Yet you avoid me when upset. You must explain the Earth logic behind that sometime."

She let out a deep breath, her head swirling with all the paperwork she still had the do and the requisitions she still had to go over in the morning but also her conflicted feelings about being on Earth again. Everything was getting muddled. "I suppose I'm not making any sense...."

"You miss the thrill, it's understandable."

"Yes, I miss seeing all those new and unbelievable new places, but I think it's more than that. We had a connection to something larger than us when we went out on missions. Remember the last time we babysat for Teyla and Torran was asking about Athos? I kept thinking about how he'll never see it. And you will never be able to see any of your Satedan friends on Belkan again." She kept silent the worry that any child of theirs would never be able to see his father's home planet. The thought caused another pang in her heart, this one too hard to give voice too.

"I have you. That's more than enough."

She felt dangerously close to crying and so she leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his middle. "Can we put this discussion on pause if I come home to bed now?”

His eyes squinted in suspicion. “You’re giving in too easily.”

She held up both hands in mock-surrender before placing them on his chest. “No ulterior motives, I swear. I was just about ready to leave when you came in anyways.” She suspected that he didn't believe her and so she was thankful that he didn't protest, instead settling on wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

As they drew closer to their shared quarters, she began to yawn until she felt his pinch. She covered her yelp with a stern glance but it was met with a predatory gaze that held no hint of shame for having just pinched her. She felt all annoyance drift away from her as his hand dipped behind her labcoat and slowly travelled down to just above her tailbone, making smooth circles that lifted up her shirt. “I hoped you are not _too_ tired.”

She smacked him playfully, biting her lip as he gave another sharp pinch in retaliation.

Seeing her eyes brighten up had him baring his teeth at her in a grin. "What? I merely meant that I planned to continue this discussion."

She walked in front of him for the rest of the path to their shared quarters, shrugging out of her coat and toeing off her shoes as soon as the the door slid closed. She tossed her labcoat onto the chair that functioned as their coatrack and hamper in one while her fingers deftly let down her hair from the braid that held it. When she turned around she caught him staring at her, "how about you strip down and I show you that bedside manner I'm so famous for instead?"

"If you insist, doctor." He said, as he pulled his shirt over his head, careful not to catch his dreads.

Jennifer scrunched up her nose at him, throwing a pillow with terrible aim. He easily dodged her attack and wrapped his arms about her waist, twirling her around until she giggled into his shoulder.

He backed them both toward the bed, her toes just dragging across the carpet. When he fell back, she tried to brace herself to avoid crushing him, but the harsh _whoomph_ of air that he released told her she'd failed.

She rolled onto her side, looking at his profile and smiled. She propped herself up on one elbow, leaning into the hand that cupped her cheek. "Thank you for letting it drop back there." She left a quick kiss on his palm. "And for putting up with me when I'm grumpy."

He shifted slightly, allowing him to easily drag her on top of him. He kept his hands loose around her hips, which were now straddling his waist. "I like you grumpy, you bite your lip and it's incredibly sexy."

She had never really thought of herself as 'sexy' before Ronon. She knew she was pretty, in a timid and bookish way. The type of girl you write horrible poetry about (age 18), dedicate your first novel to (age 21) or introduce to your respected professor instead of your parents (age 24). But Ronon made her believe that she was _more_ , made her feel competent and comfortable in her own skin and the thrill of it made her dizzy with want.

She leaned down to kiss him, loving how warm and solid he felt beneath her hands. She couldn't stop the heat building inside her and pressed herself more fully against him. His arms tightened around her in response. Her body began to move of it's own volition, sliding slowly up and down the length of him. His fingers drifted across her skin, caressing and squeezing in reaction to the rhythm she had started.

All her worries slid away as she tilted her mouth to kiss him harder and the only things that existed in the universe at that moment was just them and the way he sucked on her pulse point hard enough to make her moan. He chuckled at the sound, always absurdly happy whenever he could make her lose her composure.

He broke away, not panting at all from their exertions (which was completely unfair in her mind) and reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear and smile at her, "Jennifer, I just want to see you smile."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, feeling mischievious and sexy and _wanted_.

"Really? Then why are you still wearing pants?"

**Author's Note:**

> In my head McKay got offered some high tech science job once back on Earth and he kinda chose to do a short fellowship there but one month turned into two and then into four and they mutually decided to break it off. Jenn felt slightly weird because she didn't feel as upset as everyone expected. She was totes cool with it. (But that's because they had drifted, not really spending time together by the end and she still had Ronon as a friend...in fact, Ronon was becoming so much a part of her life that she didn't like spending a DAY away from him.) So Rodney is happy babbling to Sheppard and other scientists but just isn't on base at Atlantis.


End file.
